Pervertido
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #8 de mi reto personal: "50 Drabbles/Viñetas SasuIno". Más tarde le preguntaría a su padre cual era la definición correcta de esa palabra. SaraIno y SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble/Viñeta #8**

**Pervertido**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Resopló el mechón de cabello que cubría sus lentes y recargó los codos sobre el mesón de la cocina, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si fuera a caérsele en cualquier momento, soltando un alarido de desesperación.

Suspirando, observó la nueva casa de la familia de su padre con ojos aburridos. Estaba sola; su padre estaba en una misión, Ino había salido con el pequeño Itachi, su hermano menor, e Inojin estaba entrenando con su padre lejos de la aldea. No había nadie que interrumpiera sus pensamientos de frustración.

¿Qué tenía _él_ de especial de todos modos? Era atractivo, eso lo aceptaba; también era muy popular entre los demás ninjas de la aldea. Era muy inteligente, sí, también serio, aplicado y muy habilidoso, tanto en combate como en los arreglos florales que hacía para la tienda de su familia, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero seguía siendo tu tonto hermanastro, el mismo que solía llamarla _'vaca fea'_, y el mismo al que había golpeado varias veces por su insensibilidad y falta de tacto. ¿Qué podía ver de grandioso en él? Tal vez esos profundos ojos verdosos, su apuesto y varónil rostro o la forma en que trataba a todo el mundo, sin importarle dañar sentimientos o herir suceptibilidades.

Así era Inojin Yamanaka.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome…— susurró Sarada a la nada, hundiendo la mirada en el humeante platón de sopa que tenía enfrente, provocando que sus lentes se empañaran. Porque no. Ella no podía sentirse atraída por _ése_ chico— Tal vez sólo tengo fiebre… ¡Esto es tan estúpido! Y es mi hermanastro… Debe haber leyes en contra de eso…— vociferó, dándole un sorbo para nada elegante a su comida.

— ¿Para qué cosa?— preguntó una curiosa y monótona voz a su lado. Sarada se sobresaltó, alzó la mirada y no tardó en escupir la sopa de fideos de su boca en la cara del curioso chico rubio.

— ¡Ay, no puede ser!— exclamó, horrorizada y con la cara tan roja como la sangre— ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! ¡Inojin, lo siento!

El joven con la cara cubierta de ramen pestañeó y se quitó un par de fideos que colgaban de su nariz, todavía algo turbado. Luego de unos instantes la miró, terminando de limpiarse la cara con una mano.

—Eres una torpe, Sarada— le dijo, indiferente. Sarada frunció los labios y recompuso su postura.

—Todo fue tu culpa, _baka_— lo reprendió, volviendo a ser tan grosera como siempre— Eres un tonto. Mira que asustarme así…

Inojin la miró, si mucho interés, y se dio la vuelta, ignorándola como siempre mientras sacaba una bebida fría del refrigerador.

— ¿Mi madre?

—Salió con Itachi— respondió automáticamente, volviendo centrar la mirada en su platón— ¿No debías volver más tarde?— no quiso sonar nerviosa ni mucho menos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Para su buena (o mala) suerte, Inojin, una vez más, pareció ignorar sus abruptos cambios de humor.

—Mi padre fue llamado por el Hokage… Tengo fideos dentro de la ropa— se quejó, frunciendo la respingada nariz mientras, sin ningún pudor, se quitaba la camiseta de entrenamiento, dejando al descubierto su pálido y marcado torso, bastante entrenado para ser sólo un adolescente, lo cual provocó que Sarada se sonrojara hasta la punta de los pies, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

— ¡Cu-Cúbrete, idiota!— chilló, completamente escandalizada. El adolescente enarcó una ceja y la miró un vez más.

—Estoy en mi casa, cuatro ojos, así que no me molestes— le dirigió una mirada poco significativa y alzó la cabeza para beber su refresco. Sarada intentó resistirse, pero no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos oscuros hacia la nívea piel de su hermanastro, notando las pequeñísimas perlas de sudor que bajaban por cada cuadrito de su abdomen, perdiéndose en la tela del pantalón oscuro que dejaba al descubierto los pronunciados huesos de sus caderas. ¿Desde cuándo Inojin había crecido tanto? La joven Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera con excesiva intranquilidad, sintiendo mucho calor de pronto.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?— la inexpresividad de Inojin la sobrecogió una vez más, y aquellos ojos azul-verdosos la contemplaron, confusos— ¿Por qué lo haces? Siempre estás mirándome así cuando crees que no me doy cuenta. Deja de hacerlo. Es molesto— frunció sus cejas rubias y dejó su botella de jugo sobre el lavamanos, ceñudo.

Sarada contuvo el aliento, sintiéndose más abochornada que nunca. Quiso alzar la voz y gritarle que ella no lo miraba, mandarlo lejos de un golpe, como su madre le había enseñado, y salir de esa habitación victoriosa; sin embargo, al abrir la boca, le soltó lo que nunca hubiera esperado:

— ¡Pervertido! ¡Deja de acosarme!

Inojin la miró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viéndola levantarse y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, oyendo sus pisadas apagándose en el piso superior.

Todavía anonadado, tomó una servilleta de tela y terminó de limpiarse el rostro, pensativo.

¿Qué él era un pervertido? Dedujo que debía hablar muy seriamente con su padre de la definición concreta de esa palabra.

**.**

* * *

**_._**

_**N** del **A:**_

**Hohoho, y me salió otra historia InoSara, como diría Inochan-Uchiha :)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura de mi primer fic del 2015.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**H.S.**


End file.
